


Bofur… What did you lose when Erebor fell?

by Ulffy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Feels, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulffy/pseuds/Ulffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for Silver_pup. Illustration for 'A shot in the Dark'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bofur… What did you lose when Erebor fell?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_pup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_pup/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Shot in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634290) by [Silver_pup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_pup/pseuds/Silver_pup). 



> “I think the better question would be what did I not lose, Master Baggins.”
> 
>  
> 
> See I promised Monday and it is 2:00 AM here.  
> Anyway took me awhile, and as usual I think everyone looks slightly creepy. Did a colourful version of it but I like this one better, so there is that.
> 
> Go read the fic. *Shooing motions*

**Author's Note:**

> Why are you still here? Go! Read it!


End file.
